


Colossal Titan vs Titanic Colossus

by JeckParadox



Series: Attack on Colossus [1]
Category: Shadow of the Colossus, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that day, it seemed that humanity was one step closer to its final devastation, as the Colossal Titan kicked through the wall, and monsters poured in.<br/>Or at least, that's what would have happened, had not an equally large beast appeared to challenge it.<br/>(I'm writing this because I can. Try and stop me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colossal Titan vs Titanic Colossus

The Colossal Titan appeared in an explosion of steam and smoke, staring at the wall coldly, before reaching back with its massive foot to shatter the wall. 

At that moment however, the sky darkened, and shattered, and with the sound of a thousand screaming whistles, something descended from heaven. At first, it seemed like a simple tower, albeit elaborately designed, coming just above the height of the wall, equal to the Colossal Titan. The tower proved to not be a simple structure however, as within seconds of its impact with the ground outside the wall, a distance from the Titan, it came to life. Stone became flesh, moss became fur, and on the mask that covered its head, its eyes were glowing. 

Its hands were too. 

Before the Titan could even think of dodging the blasts came, heat and light shot quickly from the limbs of the mysterious creature, sinking into the flesh of the Colossal Titan. Roaring in pain, it turned back to the wall. It had a job to do, after all, it would deal with the Colossus later. But the Colossus made itself heard, with a bombardment of energy scorching along the Titan's back. The Titan turned around and rushed, moving terrifyingly quickly, the distance between the two only two short steps, and it swung its arm sideways at the Colossus. If the Colossus were a wall like the human's last stronghold, it would have shattered with the impact, if it were merely stone, it would have bent and broken, even if it were flesh, like that of the smaller Titans, it would have splattered from the blow. 

But the Colossus was something else. And so when it was punched, it made a deep reverberating sound deep within its core, before swinging its own fist back, and slamming it into the Titan in retaliation. 

The Titan was not stone and flesh sealed and empowered with the shard of an old God, it was merely flesh and steam and solar power, a temporary weapon to be used against humankind. And so when it was struck its head snapped, and its jaw and cheek were blown away by the impact. But it was not a mere giant human. It was a Titan. With a burst of hot steam, the flesh grew back, and with the temperature the Titan's anger rose. 

The Colossal Titan had never in its life had to have a fist fight. It was unthinkable. There was nothing on Earth that could stand at its height, nothing alive at any rate. But now, it had to fight for its life. He raised a massive foot and kicked the Colossus in its stomach, shattering part of the iron and stone dress that held the Colossus in place. It was pushed back some distance, but quickly it fired bolts of energy into the face of the Titan, burning away its senses, before slamming two fists down on the top of the Titan's head. There was no gore, just a burst of steam as part of the Titan was blasted away, but it regenerated just as quickly, blowing out of proportion as the Titan blindly leaped, tackling the Colossus to the ground, and shattering the rest of its stone restraints. 

The Colossus pushed the Titan off of itself, and climbed back to its feet, kicking the Titan in the stomach and sending it rolling across the plains, the impact both of the tackle, the fall, and the roll permanently devastating the area outside the wall. Dozens of the titans that roamed the wilderness mindlessly were squashed and destroyed in the tumble. The Colossus walked slowly over to where the Titan lied on the ground, and began firing, over and over, at the head of the Titan. Thinking quickly, the Colossal Titan put both arms over its neck, and worked to get up under the constant fire pushing it down. It, in a sudden moment of clarity, sweeped its leg, knocking the massive Colossus off its feet, and sending it into the ground with a massive rumble. Dust and debris from the ruined landscape filled the air, as humans watched the battle of giants from the safety of the walls. 

The Colossus tried to get back up to its feet, but the Titan was faster at recovering, and quickly in payback kicked the Colossus in the head three times, making it stay down. It crouched down, and then leaped upwards. The ground seemed to be pushed downward, rather than the beast impossibly rising into the air, but soon it didn't matter, as when it came down it was on the lightly-glowing torso of the Colossus. It let out no human scream of pain, it had no mouth, but a mournful, pained sound became clear as white-hot energy crackled in the bands on its arms. 

The Colossus reached up, and grabbed both of the Titan's thighs before it could get off of it, and blew them apart with a sudden burst of light, sending the Titan to the ground next to it. The Colossus, still roaring in its impossible sound, glowed as it pulled itself over the Colossal Titan's body, simultaneously dragging itself to the head and blowing away part of the skinless creature with every hand hold. The Titan tried to fight it off, pull the stone and fur creature off of it, but its arms were blown away quickly. With one last scream, the Colossus let itself drop its full weight, the weight of stone and steel and dark God, crash into the head and neck of the Colossal Titan. 

Once again, there was no gore, just rupturing, being blasted away, and then red-hot steam. The neck was crushed by the weight, fried by the Colossus' energy, ruptured by the fall, and it died. There was a blast of steam, and it was gone. 

Malus, Grandis Supurnus, the sixteenth Colossus, picked itself up and viewed the devastation on the land caused by the short fight. But the wall was safe, the humans inside, safe as well. A child named Eren did not have to see his mother bitten in half. And, with its duty done, and much of it shattered and bruised, but not killed, it laid down on the ground, face up to the sky, and faded into stone. Becoming a statue until it would be needed once again. 

Titans eventually wandered back to the wall, as they wandered everywhere that did not block them, but they did not have the power to break through the wall. The Survey Corps, after realizing the wall was safe, went out and scouted the statue, taking samples and making drawings. They would never know why the titanic Colossus fell from the sky when they needed it most. 

And honestly, neither did it. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers below)
> 
>  
> 
> I am aware of the Colossal Titan's nature as a Titan shifter (and a rather nervous and unviolent one at that) and I am disregarding that for the main part in this fic, which I had the idea for as soon as I realized Malus (the final Colossus in Shadow of the Colossus) was about the same size as the the Colossal Titan, which was before the CT's identity was revealed.


End file.
